Percabeth and the 13 olympians?
by SON OF POSIDON
Summary: The part in the movie where percy and annabeth are in the throne room of the gods and annabeth sees her mother alt. Universe MY FIRST FANFIC GO EASY chapter 3 it's not fully up I will continue when I know which goddess's place will be taken by Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Percabeth Story By Son Of POSIDON (takes place when there in the throne room then at camp infirmary (Rachael is in this sorry) and annabeth sees her mom for the first time)**

** Annabeth's POV **

"Hi Mom" I said almost stuttered when I saw my mom for the first time she was beautiful and most of all smart I liked my mom until she said "Honey get the IT away from you he might do

Something to you or worse!" She yelled. I looked to see who it was and couldn't see anyone but Percy I got lost in his dreamy sea-green eyes and finally said "Mom it's okay Percy will protect me like

He always does," I said almost never looking at my mom, getting lost in his beautiful sea-green eyes until I was finished. "I MEANT THE SON OF THE DOLPHINS" She yelled "POSEIDON" Percy and his

Dad said in unison and when they said it I felt something inside my skin there was a sharp pain in my side and when I saw what it was, I saw Luke and his hands on a dagger that pierced my skin. I could

Tell something was different about him he didn't have the blue beautiful eyes I used to love. They where replaced by gold ones but they seemed evil and meant for someone terrible. Apollo quickly

Healed me and then turned back to the bastard same as I. Hermes screamed "AHHHHHH" I looked at Percy who all of a sudden was holding his arms up like he was controlling something,

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" He yelled "and what if I don't what are you going to do" he said cockily but it wasn't his voice I had heard this before it kind-of sounded like Chiron and I thought for a second

"No I can't be right but I always am." I started balling crying thinking this was my fault Percy looked and must have thought that I was hurt because then he did something I thought was

Impossible.

"THIS" Percy yelled, water exploded everywhere it looked like the size of the Atlantic and it hit Luke and sent him flying.

I looked at Percy and I am pretty sure that I heard him whisper to himself "The girl I love will not be hurt by a bastard like you" he said I stared at him "Maybe he loved me" I thought to myself for

A second and then said "Percy I………" I couldn't complete it because Percy fainted. It must take a-lot out of you to have controlled the Atlantic then it hit me "He summoned an ocean THE OCEAN for

me" I said out loud and then I fainted from all the things that have happened. I woke up with Percy sitting in a chair his hands hiding his mouth and I could just barley here him say "I have hurt the

One I love" I started to cry and Percy looked at me and realized I was awake a sign of relief washed over his face and I said " You summoned the ocean for me why?" I said very weak "Because

Annabeth" he said as he took a deep breath "I would bring you the sun, the moon, the trident of my father, Zeus's master bolt, Hades sword (Demi-God Files), and the powers of all three and the

Rest" he said with tears in his eyes "Annabeth I have wanted to tell you this since I met you I have always liked you more then a friend always thought that you were beautiful but couldn't ever take

The chance because I was scared u would reje-" he couldn't finish because I had pulled his shirt off and kissed him for a straight 3 minutes and when we were done we where both gasping for air and I

Said "Percy I love you too" He hugged me and as he did as I said (hormones took over) "Take of you shirt and hug me again" I said wanting to see his sexy abs he did as I said and I thought to myself

"Loyal, funny, always there, never hurt me, always fought against my side protecting me and _loving me" "_Your Perfect, sexy loyal funny and always there" I said out loud blushing madly realizing

What I said "Annabeth?" he said surprised. Just then I saw someone walk in and say "Stop kissing the slut over there your in love with me Percy not her!" I growled ready to attack her and rip her

Hair out then it happened.

I am not writing a squeal until I have at least 25 reviews please comment though


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Annabeth's Pov in the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary**

It was a woman with clouded green eyes staring angrily at her new oracle Apollo was at her side. MY Percy and me got up and bowed Rachael looked confused and I said "Hey Rachel look it's your new

master" she turned around slowly and with a very scared expression on her face. Apollo was radiating heat with anger, the oracle looked some how even angrier she looked like she was ready to blast

Rachael off the face of the Gaea. _"_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled. "I…. I… I" I almost burst out laughing the horrible person that tried to make MY Percy and me break up was now shivering in their

boots. "YOU ARE NO LONGER THE ORACLE YOU SHALL BE SENT TO HADES FOR ALL ETERNITY." I mentally did flips in my head. "She's going away and NEVER COMING BACK" I thought this had to be

too good to be true. "EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATLEY" the oracle yelled I watched in joy and happiness as IT was sucked down to Hades doomed to never come back. When the oracle and Apollo where gone I

turned to Percy and kissed him for what seemed forever and wanted to stay like this and I hoped so did Percy but we had to go to stupid activities "Damn it" I thought to myself. "I want to spend all day

with MY Percy and never leave his side" I muttered to myself. When the day was finally over I went over to me and Percy's spot on the beach and in seconds I heard footsteps I unsheathed my dagger

and got ready but then a voice spoke "Is this how you treat your loved one's" the voice said sarcastically "Percy?" I said making sure it wasn't Luke "Annabeth yeah it's me" I looked closer and saw him

he had beautiful sea green eyes was now taller then me and overall ripped. I stared at him until his expression changed into worry. He waved his hand in my face and I decided to come back to reality.

"Percy" I said almost yelling but remembering not to because the harpies would eat us alive. I started kissing him on his cheeks, eyes, and finally lips "I am so happy IT is finally gone and we can have a

great time just the two of us I kissed him for about another 10 minutes and then I went to my cabin and he went to his. I woke up to a very familiar voice "Annabeth are you awake?" He asked "Of

course, hey Percy?" I asked "Yes My Annabeth" He said "can you answer my question honestly I won't get mad from your answer okay?" I asked "Sure Annabeth what do you want to know?" He

answered "did you like last night?" I asked almost scared of what he would say. "Of course Annabeth why would you ask me that?" "Because I need to know if you like me like I like you." I said, " Of

course I like you who would give you any idea otherwise?" " I just needed to know if last night was good for you and you liked it I am nervous about you know us" "Annabeth you have nothing to worry

about in fact there's something I need to tell you" he took a deep breath "Annabeth Chase I love you I don't care about anyone else, when I look at you time seems to stop and I wish that all I could do

was just stare t you forever looking at your beautiful blonde hair you have the most beautiful eyes in the world when I look upon you I see Elysium and I want to be with you forever Annabeth I love

you" I cried tears of joy hearing him say that I couldn't be more happy knowing that the man I loved does in fact love me back. "Percy I love you too," I said as I started to kiss him he had the very

amazing smell of sea salt that was to me a Very powerful aphrodisiac I couldn't be more happier with him but then someone had to ruin it I just knew it. With a flash of light the one goddess who I didn't

want to see was standing in front of Percy and me with a spear and a shield ready to kill "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Athena yelled. Percy then to my surprise yelled "NO" "I will not be afraid of you

Athena I love your daughter dearly, she is the most important thing in my life and I wou-" he didn't get to finish because Athena then threw him into the side of his cabin making a gigantic hole then to

another surprise the one god I really appreciated right now came to Percy's rescue "ATHENA IF YOU PUT ONE SCRATCH ON MY SON'S HEAD I WILL HAVE YOU CHAINED TO A ROCK AND BE GIVEN THE

SAME PUNISHMENT AS PROMETHEUS" Poseidon yelled. Athena then backed off and Poseidon chained Athena to a wall and made sure she couldn't escape. "Are you okay son?" Poseidon asked dearly,

Percy got up and dusted him self off "Yea dad I'm fine" he said like he wasn't just thrown through a wall and wasn't almost killed by a goddess. "Dad I kneed to know something" He said, "Yes Percy what

would you like too know?" He answered, "Do you give me and Annabeth your blessing?" He asked I thought he would never ask that question because he was either to scared or didn't want to know the

answer. "Yes Percy I give you my blessing I hope you guys have a happy ending I will try to keep Athena at bay but I can't forever" "dad I love her and she loves my I can't live without her and that's

why I stood p to Athena I couldn't stand even being without Annabeth" "I love you too Percy" I started to kiss him but then we heard a cough from Poseidon and we had to let go. " Percy there's just

one problem," I said "What's that Annabeth?" he said "Percy you might die at the end of the war and I can't live without you what will we do" I said blinking back tears " I will survive Annabeth and I will

always come back to you" he said "Annabeth Chiron want's me to go on a short quest and he says it's none negotiable" He said in torture "Okay Percy but like you said always come back to me" I said as

he started to leave" I will Annabeth I always will" He said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

STILL Annabeth's POV

I waited in my cabin for what seemed forever. It had been days but the days felt like years without those strong arms and soft lips against mine. I longed for them again and suddenly I was told something that felt as like an arrow had pierced my heart. "He might be dead my dear" Chiron said to me. " NO NO HE SAID HE WOULD ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME." I yelled in disbelief just then something happened Chiron said to me " my dear Percy has been shot by an arrow, Annabeth right in his weak spot he is on Olympus right now." Tears welled in my eyes the man I loved was dying "NO TAKE MY THERE NOW" I yelled, instantly I was on Olympus and saw my Percy lying there just lying there in pain I ran to his side the gods crowded around him but I fought off the urge to stop and ran right past them. "PERCY" I said now balling tears I was even surprised I could get that much out of me from what was happening. "My Annabeth I will be fine" *_cough cough_* he could barely talk I couldn't bare to watch him die but I needed to be with him he is the most important thing in my life to me and I love him "P…p…p…p..p…p.….p..PERCY" I stammered but finally yelled out. "I love you don't leave me" "Please please…" I begged I turned to Apollo "heal him now" I begged he did as I said but also that he would need to be a god to inure the rest." "I AM KING OF THE GODS NOW ONE OF YOU WILL GIVE UP YOUR POSITIONS AS GOD AND GIVE IT TO HIM" Zeus yelled "I will" A god said "Poseidon?" I said in happy glee "Yes he is my son my favorite son I will give him total control over all oceans he will forever take my place as god of the sea" Poseidon said. Zeus Looked at Percy then at the other twelve Poseidon stepped upfront with a flash of blue light Poseidon shrunk to my size and Percy to Poseidon's size "You are now god of the ssssss." Poseidon couldn't finish he was a immortal until now he had to have aged for millennia he died right then and there the new god Peruses stepped forward and said something magical "Annabeth I am an immortal god now but I will love no one but you will you marry me" he got down on one knee and suddenly one sea-green and one stormy-gray ring appeared "YES YES OF COURSE" then by the power vested in my as king of the gods I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride but also Percy you can choose which goddess that's place will be taken by Annabeth.

HA HA HA HA HA CLIFFY SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT THO NOW I WANT YOUR REVIEWS WHO WHICH GODDESS WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY ANNABETH (be creative dont just choose athena because then you fail miserably and I would like it if you guys show some creativity) SO REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As I sat on my golden throne starring at my beautiful goddess of a wife, I thought to myself "its too perfect." She ended up choosing Athena as a goddess and because of that we became forever allies. I loved her and she loved me but then something happened...

Guys this is just to show you I haven't forgotten


End file.
